


To Punch A Pompous Peacock

by CassandraStarflower



Series: Cassiopeia Potter Throws A Wrench Into Things [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Finally, Forever, Gen, Harry is a sweetheart, and a gentleman, and go to Azkaban, and professional, but harry and hermione won't let her, cassie NOTICES stuff, cassie is a badass, cassie would like to really really hurt people, even at twelve, everybody punch lockhart, lets ruin his face, like her brother and hermione being adorable, lockhart gets punched, luna is adorable, one day, only she'll have actually committed the crime first, she hates it, she will commit multiple homicides, she will follow in Sirius' footsteps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassandraStarflower/pseuds/CassandraStarflower
Summary: Birthday one-shot for my sister. This is a Twins-Who-Lived fic, part of a series I am working on. Harry has a twin sister named Cassiopeia. And Cassie doesn’t appreciate the git in the blue robes manhandling her brother for attention.





	To Punch A Pompous Peacock

**Author's Note:**

> Short, kind of self-indulgent except it was written for my sister.

Flourish and Blotts was exceptionally crowded, Cassie noted, as she, Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley’s made their way towards the bookstore. 

The reason for the crowd was simple. A large banner hung across the windows:

GILDEROY LOCKHART

Will be signing copies of his autobiography

_ MAGICAL ME _

Today 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM

A number of witches crowded the door to the bookstore, whispering eagerly. Mrs. Weasley joined them in their eager excitement as their group got into line. 

Slowly they wended their way to the front, noting the photographer snapping pictures of Lockhart himself. 

Lockhart already annoyed Cassie, and she’d only just seen him. Wonderful. 

The photographer knocked into Hermione, who fell. Harry, ever the gentleman, helped her upright, looking worried. Lockhart glanced over at them, before starting. 

“Harry Potter!” he shouted. “What an honor…” the man darted over, grabbing Harry’s arm and hauling him over to the table. The photographer started taking even more pictures, and people were applauding, laughing, whispering. Even the Weasleys.

Hermione glared at them all. “Can’t they see he’s not enjoying that in the slightest?”

Cassie looked over at her brother. He looked overwhelmed.  _ She _ saw red. 

The whole crowd was stunned when Cassiopeia Potter, the Girl Who Lived, stormed forward and punched Gilderoy Lockhart in the face. Lockhart stumbled backward, releasing Harry and clutching his face. A small blonde girl lowered her camera, smiling. 

“Front cover,” she announced, before offering her hand to Cassie. “Hello, Cassiopeia. My name is Luna Lovegood. My father runs the Quibbler. Would you mind making a statement?”

“Not at all.” Cassie smirked slightly. “Here’s the statement.” Luna poised a quill over some parchment. 

“Anyone who wants to try to use my brother for more publicity had better be glad he and Hermione don’t let me  _ really _ hurt people, or Lockhart would’ve been hurt a lot worse.” Cassie glared at Lockhart, not realizing that her eyes had shifted from emerald green to the color of the Killing Curse. 

“But if  _ you’d _ done anything other than drag him up front for a photo, I wouldn't've been the only one to punch you in the face. You pompous peacock.”

Cassie flipped her hair(a magnificent sight, her hair being four feet long) and stalked over to where the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were standing.

As for Lockhart, his hair was never the same. 

Happy Birthday, sis. 


End file.
